Barry Manilow - Live at the Greek
|catalogue number = VC4005 |rating = |running time = 111 minutes}} Barry Manilow - Live at the Greek is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Songs Here he is! One of the most successful singer songwriters of all time, live in concert! Superstar Barry Manilow plays 19 of his greatest hits - just for you. A full concert of 111 memorable Manilow magic minutes featuring: # Here We Go Again # New York City Rhythm # Daybreak # Even Now # 1940's Medley # Ready to Take a Chance Again # Weekend in New England # Looks Like We Made It # Beautiful Music # I Was a Fool (To Let You Go) # All the Time # Copacabana # Trying to Get the Feeling # This One's for You # Could It Be Magic # Mandy # It's a Miracle # Can't Smile Without You # I Write the Songs Credits © 1978 Kamakazi Music Corp. Barry Manilow - Live at the Greek Theatre Barry Manilow is an International Registered Trademark Barry Manilow International Fan Club P.O. Box 1649, Covina, California 91722, USA. Opening (Original 1985 release) Closing (Original 1985 release) Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of Barry Manilow: Live at the Greek (1978) Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of Barry Manilow: Live at the Greek (1978) * Closing Creditss * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Barry-Manilow-Live-At-The-Greek-Video-Vhs-_57.jpg|Back cover Barry-Manilow-Live-At-The-Greek-VHS-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Guild Home Video Category:Music in Vision Category:BBFC E Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:Barry Manilow